


OG Heartthrob

by heelipsupremacy



Category: ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelipsupremacy/pseuds/heelipsupremacy
Summary: Recém chegada na BBC High, Kim Hyunjin tem somente um foco: garantir seu futuro.Mas um esbarrão e uma aposta transformam a vida da garota num inferno maior do que simplesmente ser uma adolescente no Ensino Médio.A questão agora é: até que ponto você está disposto a ir pelos seus sonhos?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Só queria avisar que essa fic também ta postada no Wattpad (caso alguém prefira ler lá mas acho difícil)

Cinco da manhã de uma segunda feira. As férias haviam acabado, a paz que antes residia no coração dos alunos agora não passava de um sonho febril. Seria exagero descrever a volta às aulas como o verdadeiro purgatório do adolescente? Acho que não, ainda seria eufemismo dar ao ensino médio essa característica.

E se ele já era ruim em sua forma bruta, quando uma transferência de escolas acontecia então...

Os olhos de Hyunjin nem se prestaram ao papel de se abrirem. A luz que invadia o quarto até o momento escuro tinha a capacidade de cegar a garota. Por mais que as cortinas evitassem o estrago de uma possível queimadura na retina, Hyunjin sentia lágrimas na beira dos olhos. 

Lágrimas de ódio, diga-se de passagem. 

E pensar que cinco meses atrás sua vida era perfeita. Capitã do time de basquete, boas notas, amizades para a vida toda. Vida essa que durou menos tempo que uma gestação. Com a falência da escola após os escândalos que o diretor teve a coragem de se meter, a YG High School fechou sem nem dar tempo dos alunos se planejarem melhor. 

Agora Kim Hyunjin se encontrava sozinha, morando num apartamento alugado por seus pais que moravam do outro lado do planeta, sem amigos e sem saber que rumo tomar. Ao menos tinha onde estudar, mas nem materiais ela tinha direito. A mochila velha largada em qualquer canto do cômodo guardava história, mas faltava uns 3 cadernos ainda. 

Se sua vida fosse um filme, pensava Hyunjin, certamente seria uma comédia com final triste. De dar dó, comover a plateia por ser uma trajetória tão instável e com uma resolução vazia. 

Cinco e meia da manhã de uma segunda feira. Não só as férias tinham acabado como a vontade de levantar da cama também. 

****

A falta de familiaridade com o caminho até a BBC High atrasou Hyunjin. Por pouco não fora assaltada ao virar numa esquina errada. Dar de cara com uma boca realmente é um problema. 

Fora isso, nada foi muito além do que ela esperava. A escola ficava uns 15 minutos a pé, e o caminho certo não era nada mal. Na sua frente, um grupinho de garotos andava tranquilamente, conversando enquanto carregavam suas mochilas. Hyunjin esperava do fundo do seu coração que eles não se virassem, odiava ter que sequer interagir com pessoas e olhares bastavam para encher a cota de interação social diária dela. 

Aproveitou o marasmo daquela manhã para reorganizar mentalmente seus planos do dia. Primeiramente, evitar entrar em contato com pessoas muito conhecidas. Preferia passar longe dos considerados os centros de atenção. Toda escola tinha um, não era difícil prever. Em seguida, decorar suas salas. Mais uma vez, economizar o tempo que ela poderia gastar perguntando onde ficava tal classe era crucial. 

Por fim, mas não menos importante, entrar no time de basquete.

Nada mais garantiria sua bolsa em universidades, tendo em vista suas notas tão baixas. 

Tinha em mente que teria de procurar ao menos a representante das turmas ou a própria diretora, mas ainda não considerava ser uma boa hora para se introduzir à ela. Pelos folhetos que foram enviados por e-mail, havia uma sala em que alunos integrantes dos comitês e dos conselhos ficavam em determinados horários. 

Era lá que Hyunjin encontraria o que procurava. 

*****

Os primeiros períodos foram intermináveis. Cada professor demorava séculos com suas introduções chatas e discursos motivacionais de começo de ano letivo. Nunca surtia efeito, os alunos continuavam iguais, Hyunjin não entendia a necessidade de gastar energia com essas coisas. 

Com o anúncio do intervalo feito pelos alarmes estridentes, a garota se aprontou antes que todos da sala para sair. Tinha notado no pouco tempo dentro da escola o quão lotada ela era, e sua desorganização nas transições de aula batiam recordes. A fama que BBC High carregava era de uma "instituição educacional que visa a construção do cidadão e a disciplina acima de tudo", segundo o site deles. Mas até agora tudo que Hyunjin pode ver foi a mais pura anarquia. 

Deixando as inúmeras críticas de lado, logo a sala onde o conselho estudantil ficava entrou no campo de visão de Kim. O foco era em ser breve e objetiva. Duas batidas na porta e um voz de dentro permitiu sua entrada. Pelo timbre, parecia ser uma menina, o que de certa forma acalmou os nervos tímidos de Hyunjin.

\- Com licença, você é do conselho? 

A dona da voz estava de costas mexendo em alguns papeis soltos pela mesa. Seu cabelo curto expunha a enorme estampa da camiseta que vestia. BBC High não tinha código de vestimenta, muito menos uniforme, o que dava aos alunos a chance de se expressarem pelas roupas. Isso era um ponto positivo, Hyunjin pensava, o grande apreço pelas artes era um diferencial interessante que aquela escola possuía. Onde estudava antigamente, Kim não tinha aulas de artes. As poucas extracurriculares oferecidas no turno da tarde eram dadas pelos professores mais chatos. 

Logo ninguém nunca se inscreveu e o curso fechou. 

\- Sou sim. - Disse a garota, retirando Hyunjin de seus pensamentos. - Me chamo Haseul, sou a presidente do conselho. 

O braço fino, coberto na metade pela manga de sua blusa, foi estendido no ar. Demorou alguns segundos para que a novata compreendesse o gesto, mal acostumada com pessoas sem esse grau de educação. 

\- Hyunjin. - Cumprimentou-a. - Sobre o time de basquete, ainda há vagas? 

Uma repentina contorção no sorriso amigável e caloroso no rosto de Haseul levou Hyunjin ao estado de alerta. Por que daquela expressão tão aversiva? Será que ela tinha esquecido de passar desodorante ao acordar? 

\- Acho que sim, até onde eu sei as meninas vão realizar uma espécie de peneira. - Haseul virou-se para procurar alguma coisa no meio da pilha de papéis que antes ela organizava. 

Uma folha em específico foi retirada do amontoado e entregue à Hyunjin, que dessa vez tratou de ser rápida. 

\- Essa é a grade de horários dos esportes, temos vários times diferentes e todos participam de campeonatos nacionais. - Explicou Haseul. - Os treinos de basquete acontecem das 3 da tarde até às 6. Hoje a peneira vai ser uma hora antes. 

Ao terminar de ler, Hyunjin ergueu a cabeça e se despediu de Haseul, agradecendo pela ajuda. No caminho até o ginásio, aos poucos seu conceito sobre a escola ia mudando. Se a maioria dos alunos fossem iguais à Haseul, a convivência poderia ser menos insuportável do que o esperado. A recepção calorosa da presidente aqueceu o coração de Kim e, por uma fração de segundos, a saudade de seus antigos amigos passou despercebida. 

Talvez a transferência para BBC High não tivesse sido tão penosa assim. 

****

\- Vocês tem 10 minutos para se aquecerem, depois iremos montar os times e avaliar o desempenho de cada uma individualmente durante o jogo. 

Fosse a 3 vez que Hyunjin estivesse tirando o shorts do uniforme de basquete da bunda, ela se sentia extremamente desconfortável. A raiva internalizada começava a querer sair em forma de xingamentos, mas ainda não podia se prestar a esse papel. Teria de suportar aquele uniforme minúsculo que poderia muito bem ser utilizado por uma criança. 

As responsáveis pela peneira do time obtiveram exito na tarefa de amedrontar as pobres coitadas das meninas que se inscrevam no teste. Não foi necessário gritos para que o ginásio inteiro se curvasse diante delas. Somente a seriedade com que elas levavam aquele evento já aterrorizava qualquer uma insegura de suas habilidades.

Menos Hyunjin.

Essa estava ocupada demais em retirar o shorts da bunda.

\- Tempo esgotado, formem uma fila aqui na minha frente. - Avisou uma garota que carregava uma prancheta em mãos. 

Pelo escrito na parte de trás de sua blusa, ela se chamava Yeji. Hyunjin sentiu-se um pouco pressionada pela beleza dela. O cabelo perfeitamente preso em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos semi cerrados, por mais que eles fossem pequenos, eram os detalhes que os olhos da novata mais despenderam tempo admirando. 

Com os times divididos, logo o som do apito ecoou e o jogo que determinaria a vaga de todas ali presentes foi iniciado. 

Hyunjin tinha uma estratégia. Sempre a usou em jogos oficiais e, bem, funcionaram até então. O truque consistia em esperar que metade do primeiro tempo tivesse passado. Dessa forma, apenas observando, Kim entendia a forma de agir de cada uma. Assim novata tinha em sua cabeça, perfeitamente esquematizado, as meninas mais desesperadas, as mais habilidosas e as que não faziam ideia do que estava acontecendo naquela quadra. 

Pode, enfim, começar seu jogo.

*****

E que jogo chato. 

Na altura em que o terceiro tempo estava quase terminado, nenhuma menina mais sequer tentava bloquear as jogadas de Hyunjin. A ausência de garra naquelas garotas dava em Kim uma sincera e grande vontade de expulsá-las dali. Se quisessem uma vaga, teriam que fazer muito melhor. Pouco importava, rezava para que se entrasse no time as outras não conseguissem. Jogar com um time anêmico iria acabar com todas as chances de ganhar o nacional. 

A sorte era que a inexistência de oponentes dava para Hyunjin a chance de se exibir na frente das avaliadoras. Cansou de contar o número de enterradas, cestas de 3 e dribles humilhantes que realizou até que o apito final fosse feito. 

Em sua mente, ainda que soubesse de sua brilhante performance, existia a possibilidade dela não entrar. 

Mas só na pior das hipóteses. 

\- Bom, temos nossos resultados. - Anunciou uma garota de cabelo rosa. 

Hyunjin notou que ela não estava lá antes. 

\- Vou dizer os nomes de quem não passou. - Disse breve. - Quem for falado, por favor saia da quadra. 

A enxurrada de meninas que saíram da quadra chorando, enquanto outras permaneciam confusas enquanto deixavam o ginásio, colocou Hyunjin na beira de um surto. Tudo bem, elas fizeram um péssimo jogo, mas por fim sobraram somente ela e mais uma menina.

Literalmente todo o resto foi eliminado. 

\- Parabéns, vocês se destacaram hoje. - De alguma maneira, aquilo a acalmou. - Mas apenas Yujin entrou para o time. 

\- Oi? 

Infelizmente, Hyunjin pensou alto. Alto demais, por sinal, chamando a atenção da dona do cabelo cor de rosa. Mas não fazia tanta diferença mais, o sentimento de injustiça foi maior do que qualquer auto controle que ela poderia ter. 

\- Modéstia a parte, mas eu joguei muito bem. - Se defendeu, ignorando a cara de tacho que a tal de Yujin fez. - Eu mereço tanto quanto ela uma vaga, de que adianta fazer uma peneira se só uma pode entrar? 

A audácia da menina comoveu todas as meninas, menos a rosinha. 

\- Eu acho que quem tem que avaliar isso somos nós, e não você. - Respondeu firme, tentando colocar Hyunjin no seu lugar.

Mas falhou miseravelmente.

\- Pois então refaça sua avaliação. 

\- Treine mais e talvez no semestre que vem você possa entrar, até mais. 

Hyunjin a observou sair lentamente pela porta, segurando-se profundamente para não disparar em sua direção e rebocar sua cara inteira no soco. Não queria assumir o crescente desespero em seu peito. A noticia de que não havia conseguido a vaga acertou a menina em cheio depois de alguns segundos. 

Seu futuro acabava de se desfazer por entre seus dedos. 

As luzes do ginásio se apagaram uma por uma, engolindo Hyunjin num escuro que servia de esconderijo para suas lágrimas.

Teria de lutar se quisesse uma bolsa, e assim o faria.


	2. No Corredor

Hyunjin descobriu hoje que tinha um armário. 

As paredes cheias deles passaram despercebidas pelo jeito. Felizmente agora ela teria onde colocar seus materiais.

Quando os comprasse, claro. 

Em geral, seu segundo dia não começara tão mal. Até uma amiga ela tinha feito, só teria que lembrar o nome da menina antes de se dirigir à ela. Lembrava apenas de seu rosto, era tão bonita que a imagem grudou em sua mente, teimando em sair.

No horário do intervalo, a menina procurou Hyunjin. Foram sentar juntas numa mesa bem ao canto do refeitório, cercadas pelos outros alunos que agiam como se fossem invisíveis. A facilidade com que Kim esbarrava em alguém naquele furdúncio quase levou sua bandeja cheia de comida ao chão. 

Poderia matar um ser humano caso seus pães fossem derrubados. 

\- Como tá sendo sua adaptação? 

A atenção de Hyunjin foi parar na face da menina em sua frente. Os fios pretos caindo feito cascatada nos ombros retos e a mandíbula afiada seriam bons motivos para que aquela fosse uma das cobiçadas. Entretanto, o resto apontava para uma grande nerd. 

\- Não sei, cheguei ontem. 

A conversa teria morrido se não fosse por outras duas alunas que se juntaram na mesa. Uma loira baixinha e outra morena ainda menor. Hyunjin preferiu ficar quieta, era uma completa desconhecida naquele grupo de amigas. Se ocupou em pensamentos sobre quando e como faria para pegar a tal bolsa de esportes. Sonhou que espancava a do cabelo rosa bem no meio do ginásio. Tamanho era o ódio - e o trauma - acumulado dentro de si. Sorriu ao lembrar da satisfação em socar aquele rostinho, mas logo se esvaeceu ao ser chamada por uma das garotas.

\- Qual seu nome? - Perguntou a loira, seca.

\- Gowon! Desse jeito ela vai pensar que somos do mal. 

\- Jinsoul, pelo amor de deus, você com essa cara de bundona não dá medo nem numa criança. 

\- Cala a boca, Yeojin. 

O breve teatro fez a tarefa de entreter Hyunjin, preocupada em comer seus pães antes que o sinal batesse. Pelo menos agora sabia o nome de todas. Sua nova amiga, Jinsoul. A loira, Gowon. E a baixinha, Yeojin. Matou três coelhos numa cajadada só, grande dia. 

\- Me chamo Kim Hyunjin.

As três pararam imediatamente. 

\- Hyunjin?! - A reação em uníssono confundiu a novata. 

Da onde elas a conheciam? Literalmente fazia 42 horas desde que pisou pela primeira vez naquela escola. 

\- Então é você quem Ryujin ta falando mal por ai. 

\- A de cabelo rosa? - Yeojin balançou a cabeça positivamente, arrancando uma risada desgostosa da novata. - Ela é ridícula.

\- Sabemos bem disso. - Disse Jinsoul. - Ela se acha porque é capitã, não faz nada além de infernizar a vida dos outros. 

\- Na última semana de aula. - Gowon se pronunciou. - Ela afogou uma menina no vaso sanitário. 

\- Se eu pego ela.... - Pensou alto. 

\- Pega ela, frita ela, faz purê. - Brincou Yeojin, recebendo um tapa na nuca de Jinsoul. 

O resto do intervalo correu normalmente. Hyunjin descobriu o quão falante Yeojin era, e como Jinsoul ficava encarregada de cuidar da menina para que ela não saísse do controle. A mais quieta era Gowon, que se manteve um bom tempo jogando Pokemon no celular. O novo grupinho acolheu bem Kim, e em seu peito uma sensação boa de pertencimento floresceu.

A realidade ela deixaria para encarar outra hora. 

******

Por pouco não entrou na sala errada.

Seu plano de decorar as classes tinha funcionado, ela só não imaginava ser tão difícil se localizar no meio de uma multidão de pessoas. 

A próxima aula, graças ao universo, ela teria com Jinsoul. Mas perdeu a menina de vista depois que se separaram para pegar os cadernos nos armários. Hyunjin se ergueu na pontinha dos pés, tentando ver se encontrava uma de suas amigas, quando viu lá longe alguém que se parecia com Jinsoul. 

Andar naquele corredor que seria o verdadeiro desafio. Desviava de qualquer um que entrava em seu caminho sem olhar pra frente. Dava vontade de acertar com força o ombro de alguns para perceberem que não eram os donos da escola. 

Entretanto, ao virar a direita, deu de frente com uma garota que terminava de fechar seu armário. O esbarrão foi tão forte que acabou por derrubar a maioria dos livros que ambas carregavam em suas mãos. 

Hyunjin entrou em estado de choque. Abaixou-se quase que imediatamente na intenção de recolher não só seus livros, como os da menina. Justo ela que estava focada em não dar encontrão com ninguém acabou dando, o nome? Karma. 

Em menos de 1 minuto, a desconhecida tinha seus livros em mão, perfeitamente organizados em ordem de tamanho. 

\- Eu ia dizer pra olhar por onde anda, mas acho que nem vale a pena. - Comentou com um sorriso. 

Hyunjin amoleceu de leve com a visão. Nada fora dos conformes, aquela deveria ser a quinta vez desde que entrou na BBC High. 

\- Heejin, vamos logo. - Chamou uma menina loira que apareceu sem que Kim percebesse. 

Então o nome dela era Heejin, pensou Hyunjin, já ouvi ele por ai. 

\- Espera um pouco, Lip. - A loira bufou e saiu, largando as duas para trás.

O corredor nem estava mais tão cheio, um bom tempo se passou desde que se esbarraram. Na cabeça de Hyunjin, estar atrasada ou não para a aula pouco importava, tinha que lembrar da onde aquele nome era familiar. 

\- Seu nome é Hyunjin, estou certa? - A novata arregalou os olhos, tendo como resposta uma risada baixinha. - Todo mundo conhece você depois do que fez com Ryujin. 

\- Que tanto essa menina fala de mim? - Perguntou irritada.

\- Relaxa, ela só fala mal de você. - Riu, prendendo a atenção de Hyunjin pela segunda vez. - Qual sua próxima aula? 

\- Eu acho que é....história. 

\- Sua sala é aquela ali então. - Heejin virou apontando na direção de uma porta marrom quase no fim do corredor. 

Hyunjin ia agradecer quando sentiu a mão pequena dela puxá-la para dentro de uma sala vazia logo ao lado, fechando a porta. Confusa, Kim ficou calada, esperando uma explicação. 

\- Pra que isso? 

\- Se os monitores te pegarem no corredor durante as aulas sem um passe pro banheiro, você leva detenção. 

Heejin ficou espiando na frestinha da porta enquanto Kim processava a informação. Em sua antiga escola, as detenções não eram levadas a serio. Os alunos que ficavam retidos iam para casa no horário normal, e os professores encarregados da detenção ficavam fazendo sabe lá o que dentro das salas vazias. Aqui na BBC High, notou Hyunjin, era diferente.

\- Ele já passou. - Avisou Heejin.

\- Obrigada. - Agradeceu genuínamente.

Entretanto, ao tentar sair, a menor se colocou na frente da porta. Não havia mais espaço para surpresas, talvez fosse algo inerente da menina ser tão espontânea e imprevisível. Teria de se acostumar com isso.

\- Seu número. - Disse de repente. 

\- O que tem ele? 

\- Posso pegar? 

Mais uma vez, Hyunjin se pegou pensando em coisas além do necessário. Talvez ter Ryujin falando dela por ai não fosse tão ruim. Tinha uma garota pedindo seu telefone depois de uma conversa de meia hora em seu segundo dia de aula. 

Primeira vitória decretada. 

\- Claro, um segundo. 

Depois de telefones trocados e sorrisinhos bestas, Hyunjin finalmente foi para aula de história. Teve de aguentar mais um discurso sobre comprometimento e uma série de perguntas feitas por Jinsoul. Entravam por um ouvido e saíam pelo outro, óbvio. Somente aquele sorriso prevalecia na mente vazia e desocupada de Hyunjin. 

Mal sabia ela que as paredes tinham ouvidos, e os corredores, olhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Logo ao chegar em casa, seu celular apitou. 

E o desespero se instalou. Poderia não ser nada demais, inclusive era melhor pensar dessa maneira. Desde quando Jeon Heejin seria emocionada daquele jeito? 

Largou sua mochila vazia na cama e pensou duas vezes antes de pegar o aparelho. Respirando fundo, desbloqueou a tela sem nem olhar direito. Era tarde demais, já tinha as expectativas lá no alto. 

“ _ Espero que você não tenha me passado o número errado _ ”

Hyunjin sorriu. 

“ _ Quem é você? _ ”

Talvez fosse errado brincar assim com ela, mas cada segundo de conversa valia a pena. 

“ _ Não acredito…posso te ligar? _ ”

Sentiu seu coração parar de bater. Será que Heejin sabia do poder que ela tinha? Hyunjin se perdeu no meio do caminho, levando um pequeno susto ao perceber que tinha visualizado a mensagem e que provavelmente Heejin esperava uma resposta.

“ _ Pode sim. _ ”

O telefone chamou por poucos segundos e lá estava ela, do outro lado da linha, rindo sem motivo aparente. E pensar que ela achava Heejin emocionada quando na verdade quem tinha borboletas no estômago era ela. 

\- Oi… - Murmurou baixinho. 

\-  _ Você é sempre tão quieta assim? _ \- Perguntou Heejin. 

Hyunjin conseguia imaginar o sorriso da menor enquanto ela falava. 

\- Depende, tem vezes que eu to latindo. - Soltou sem pensar, se dando conta que acabou revelando coisas demais. 

\-  _ Okay, isso foi bem estranho. _ \- Enquanto Hyunjin surtava, Heejin ria. -  _ Eu gosto. _

Foi por muito pouco que um grito não saiu da boca da mais nova. 

\-  _ Hyunjin? _

_ \-  _ Oi! Desculpa, me distrai aqui com um negócio. 

\-  _ Entendi… _ \- Se pudesse se dar um soco, Kim certamente o faria. -  _ Você tá livre amanhã de tarde? _

\- Sim. 

\-  _ Gosta de sorvete? _

\- Sim… - Onde ela queria chegar com isso? Um convite de encontro soava utópico demais para a maior.

\- Então está marcado! - Disse entusiasmada. - Amanhã me espere na frente da escola depois do último período. Tenho que desligar, até depois Kim Hyunjin. 

Heejin não deu a chance dela se despedir. Logo se ouvia somente o som da chamada desligada. Do outro lado da linha, Hyunjin permanecia com o celular no ouvido, de boca aberta, tentando assimilar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

\- Até depois…

*******

Ainda eram 8 horas da manhã e Jinsoul não parava de mandar mensagem. Hyunjin jurava que o aparelho iria explodir a qualquer instante de tanto que vibrava. Yeojin e Chaewon não passaram muito longe da mais velha e também tiraram a manhã para lotar a caixa de entrada da jovem. 

Ao virar no corredor onde seria sua próxima aula, Kim notou uma multidão ao redor do mural onde os professores colocavam avisos. Se aproximou pouco, mas o suficiente para notar a presença de Ryujin no centro da bagunça. 

A novata tentou sair despercebida, mas alguma alma infeliz gritou seu nome. Logo todos tinham suas caras viradas para ela, inclusive quem ela menos queria ver naquele dia. 

\- Hyunjin! Que bom que você está aqui, precisamos falar com você.

A voz grave e profundamente irritante da capitã do time de basquete forçou Hyunjin a encará-la, claramente incomodada.

\- O que você quer? 

\- Sem hostilidade, por favor, viemos em paz. - Comentou com um sorriso preponte. 

Yeji e mais uma garota acompanhavam ela - como sempre - e se mantinham quietas. Hyunjin se perguntava porque elas se prestavam ao papel de encosto daquela garota, que não tinha nada de tão especial. 

\- Vamos conversar a sós. 

O trio saiu abrindo caminho por entre os alunos curiosos. Os cochichos eram ensurdecedores, falando sobre como a garota nova tinha chamado a atenção justo das populares.

“Que grande conquista!”, pensou Hyunjin. 

Ryujin acabou levando a maior para o ginásio, conferindo se só havia elas naquele lugar. O ato intrigou Hyunjin. Estava desconfiando que ela faria alguma coisa estranha. 

\- Nós queremos te pedir desculpas pela forma com que te tratamos. - Introduziu Yeji, olhando várias vezes nos olhos de Ryujin como quem confere se está fazendo certo. - E temos uma proposta.

\- Não estou interessada. - Cortou firme, e reparou na leve bufada da de cabelo rosa. 

Ryujin sabia que se não fossem direto ao assunto poderiam perder aquela oportunidade. Então logo empurrou Yeji e tomou a frente, evitando sorrir demais. 

\- Você pode entrar no time. 

Os olhos de Hyunjin, involuntariamente, se iluminaram. Queria poder dizer que estava grata, mas sentia que havia algo por trás daquela decisão tão repentina.

Seu futuro dependia daquilo, e a jovem estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa por ele.

\- Com uma condição. - Um sorriso malicioso tomou conta da expressão de Ryujin. -  _ Heejin _ . 

\- Como assim? 

\- Simples. - Disse a capitã. - Nós levamos muito a sério o status que as pessoas tem nessa escola, e Jeon Heejin é uma das meninas mais populares. 

Não acreditava no quão superficial eram aquelas pessoas. Desde quando era crucial ser conhecido por um bando de adolescentes? Aquilo deu uma - ingênua - leve impressão que seria fácil demais cumprir com aquela condição. 

\-  _ Tudo que você precisa fazer é levá-la para cama.  _

Yeji e a segunda acompanhante de Ryujin levaram um susto com o que ouviram. Notando isso, a capitã mandou as duas calarem a boca num sussurro.

E Hyunjin escutou. 

\- Você quer que eu leve Heejin para cama...para entrar no time… - A falta de lógica naquela proposta era gritante.

Perdendo a paciência, Ryujin suspirou profundamente, apoiando a mão direita no ombro da maior. 

\- Vamos te dar um mês, enquanto isso você pode participar dos treinos. - Explicou de forma objetiva. - Caso não consiga, automaticamente está fora. 

Aquilo era errado. Errado até demais. Usar alguém para conquistar seus objetivos passava longe dos valores de Hyunjin. Ainda mais se tratando de Heejin, a menina que em questão de minutos bagunçou toda sua vida. 

\- E se eu negar? 

\- Você não entra. 

Um silêncio se instalou entre as 4 meninas. Yeji começava a ficar inquieta, seguida por Ryujin que permanecia calada, somente observando Hyunjin. 

Segundos se passaram e ninguém se pronunciou. Procurando o que dizer, a capitã reparou num pequeno detalhe que faria total diferença na decisão da maior, e o usou a seu favor. 

\- BBC High tem o melhor time de basquete desde 2003, nós somos praticamente imbativeis, e as universidades sabem disso. - Lá estava, a bolsa de estudos que Hyunjin tanto precisava. - Tenha isso em mente ao decidir se topa ou não. 

Ela era má. Kim, se pudesse, espancaria aquela garota sem nenhum problema. Ryujin passava por cima dos outros, e o fazia com gosto. Se quisesse garantir seu futuro, teria de aprender o jogo delas. 

\- Eu faço. - Respondeu séria, vendo um sorriso no rosto de Ryujin. - Aceito sua condição. 

\- Ótimo. - A capitã pegou uma sacola das mãos de Yeji e entregou para Hyunjin. - O treino é amanhã às duas, este é seu uniforme. Boa sorte. 

A maior pegou a sacola e saiu do ginásio, largando as três atrás. Sua consciência a consumiria por dentro durante dias, disso tinha certeza. Porém, era melhor do que se arrepender de não ter garantido sua bolsa quando pode. 

Desde que era pequena, Hyunjin conhecia sua condição. Nunca teve dinheiro suficiente e mesmo se guardasse não conseguiria pagar as mensalidades. Dependia completamente de bolsas, e a única bolsa viável era a do esporte. 

Talvez aceitar a condição de Ryujin não tenha sido a melhor escolha de sua vida, mas há coisas que são necessárias. 


End file.
